The Beauty in Blindness
by Agents of Secret Stuff
Summary: Mirajane has always had a soft spot for Fried. Especially during the Holidays.  For Panda-chan! Enjoy!


Mirajane leaned against the counter. She wore a bright red sweater that reached roughly below her thigh, a pair of deep brown leggings, and heeled boats that matched. Her hair was done in it's normal do, with the exception of a pair of antlers sitting a little off to the side of her head. Her eyes trained on the pale green haired man sitting at a corner table in the back of the guild, she sighed.

Fried had always been quiet, and only associated with a select few guild members. For as long as Mirajane had known him, he'd always been somewhat of a loner, and that might be the reason for the soft spot she held for him in her heart. Independence was a good trait in anybody.

But, she supposed, sometimes it could be dangerous. One cannot be alone for too long, because that only leads to hazardous thoughts.

And that was the reason why she worried about him.

Especially today.

She didn't know why, but every year Fried would become even more distant-to the point of being antisocial-around the winter holidays. For as long as she has known him he's done it.

Today was Christmas, and honestly, Mirajane wasn't expecting to see Fried at the guild today. Usually he skipped, or came in late to avoid the obvious cheer that flowed through the guild doors as soon as the guild opened.

So she was pleasantly surprised to see him here today, but equally as worried as well. He was just as grouchy during the prior weeks before Christmas as per usual. His drinking still doubted in amount, which was also usual. He rarely talked to anyone, even when ordering drinks from her.

She knew he had a soft spot for red wine. That was the only thing he ordered from her during the holidays. It bothered her that he was so silent while she prepared his drink. She remembered the first day, oh so long ago, when he ordered his first alcoholic beverage. She'd asked about it, and he had told her it was nothing to worry about. That was the most he'd ever spoken to her around this time of the year; ever.

No idle chatter, no lame joke exchanges, nothing.

He also, avoid gift exchanges like MRSA was on each individual package.

But the thing that bothered Mirajane most was the look on his face. Within the few weeks before Christmas his normal, neutral smile faded into a tight line. If Mirajane didn't know better she would say he got himself injured on a recent mission.

The only problem with that was that he stopped doing missions during this time of the year. It was a wonder he could support the amount of liquor he bought considering he willingly unemployed himself.

This year, Mirajane decided, would be different. Sure it was already Christmas day, and mid afternoon at that; and sure, he seemed just as miserable as normal, but damnnit, she would make him smile after today if it was the last thing she did.

Straightening, she steeled her resolve and leaned backwards until her back cracked. Proceeding to crack her knuckles and neck she smiled a smile that could be considered anything but sweet.

It was time to get serious now.

XxXx

"What do you think I should do?"

Mirajane peered at Erza from the other side of the counter, eyes down cast in defeat. She tried approaching Fried several times, but the look on his face discouraged her so much he sent her backtracking within mere seconds of eye contact.

The red head was idly sipping at a lukewarm cup of hot chocolate. Mirajane would never understand why Erza ordered it every year. She hated hot chocolate.

"We'll you like him right? Why don't you just walk up to him and tell him, if anything will get his mind off whatever's bothering him, it would be that, right?" Even while talking about girly stuff such as boy problems Erza's expression remained stern.

Mirajane felt her cheeks burn. Yes, she like Fried, and yes, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew this was cowardly, and even hypocritical considering she did nothing but push other people out of their comfort zone when involving their crushes. But for whatever reason she couldn't make herself tell him.

"I-I can't. I've tried Erza, I've tried telling him that I felt something beyond normally friendship for him. But when ever I look up into his eyes I just…_stop_. It's like my brain shuts off and my mouth forgets how to form words. So, I end up saying something stupid, or completely random." Mirajane sighed, running a hand through her long hair in frustration.

"Then don't look him in the eyes. Look passed him." Erza suggested.

Shaking her head, Mirajane smiled. "It's not that simple Erza."

"Oh, but I think it is. That's exactly what you told Jellal to do when he confessed to me. I wouldn't have known he wasn't looking straight at me if he decided not to tell me. I think its pretty solid advice."

Mirajane rubbed the back of her head. Gaze trained on the now half full cup of hot chocolate on the counter. "I'm not anything like Jellal, I can't do that. Besides, I've tried. For whatever reason it makes my jitters worse."

Erza stayed silent for a bit, simply staring at Mirajane. Her gaze was heated with determination, and when whatever answer she was looking for came to her the armor mage smiled. "You know, your situation sounds a lot like how Lucy was before she figured out what to do about Natsu."

"If you're suggesting I just go up and kiss Fried than I'll have to—"

Chuckling, Erza shook her head. "No, Mira, I was suggesting you talk to Lucy. Maybe she can help you get through it better than I can."

"But Lucy will _taunt _me Erza! I mean, I can't say I don't deserve it because I teased her pretty bad when I found out she had the hots for Natsu, but that doesn't mean I _want_ her to—"

"Hey Lucy! Can you come over here for a second?" Erza cut Mirajane off mid rant with a loud boisterous call to the young spirit mage. Mirajane bristled at this, and if Erza wasn't covered in hard armor she probably would have slapped her.

Prior to Erza's call, Lucy sat on Natsu's lap at a table with Gray, Happy, and Lisanna. The dragonslayer's arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist as she talked animatedly with Lisanna.

She looked a little hesitant to leave Natsu, which Mirajane expected because the two were indivisible now. But apparently Lucy knew that to ignore Erza was like ignoring an oncoming freight train. Deadly and stupid.

So the girl jogged over, all smiles and pep. "What's up guys?"

"Mirajane has a crush on someone and needs help. I'm little help, so I thought you could help her." Erza said bluntly before Mirajane could even think of something to say to Lucy.

An array of emotions flashed over Lucy's face. Surprise, happiness, amusement, deviousness, and finally confusion. "Wait, who?"

She felt herself flushing again. "Fried. I've liked him for a while."

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment, her wide brown eyes traveling over to the solemn mage in the corner. "I thought you might like him," She mused out loud, "You don't look at anyone the same way you look at Fried."

Shifting awkwardly, Mirajane nervously twisted her hands together. "So you'll help me?"

"Well, what do you need help with. You _are_ the master of these types of things. You even said so yourself?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"I wanted to find a way to cheer him up. He's always so sad during this time of the year. I asked Erza for ideas. She told me to tell him, but I _can't_." Mirajane shifted so she leaned on the counter.

An amused giggle escaped the blonde, and Mirajane's head snapped up to look at her. Scowling, she said, "This isn't funny Lucy."

"No you're right, it's hilarious. The matchmaker of the guild at a loss for what to do with her own love problems. Ironic, isn't it?" Lucy sat down on a stool, still smiling.

"Lucy, I hardly find ridiculing her being of any help." Erza crossed her arms, giving Lucy a look that made Mirajane flinch.

"Fine. I have an idea, but you have to trust me Mirajane."

Skeptically, she eyed the blonde. She knew Lucy wouldn't do anything overly embarrassing to her. Lucy was her friend, and therefore wouldn't hurt her either. Inwardly shrugging, Mirajane steeled herself. "I trust you Lucy."

"Alright. Go over there and talk to him. Leave the rest to me." The smile on Lucy's face widens, and it frightened Mirajane.

"What are you going to do? What am I supposed to say to him? Will there be a signal for when you're going to start your plan?" She was panicking, she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

"Mira, my idea won't work right if you know what I'm planning. So go over there, strike up some small talk. Don't worry about any secret signs either. Just go."

And despite being so nervous that she might keel over and die, Mirajane did just that.

XxXx

She was going to kill Lucy. Not because what the blonde had been planning didn't work, because good lord, it did. Not because Lucy did this with mean intentions, no she was being pretty kind.

No, Mirajane was going to kill Lucy because Fried was kissing her within an inch of her life _in front of the entire guild_. The catcalls, hoots, and shouts embarrassed Mirajane so much that she felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

Which she would have done if Fried wasn't currently holding her so close to him that she wasn't sure if she could move away even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

"_HEY MIRA, FRIED, MISSLETOE!"_ _Lucy shouted loudly, pointing at the bundled plant that was hanging just above the two. Inwardly, Mirajane smiled, that crafty, crafty woman. She would have smacked herself for forgetting about the mistletoe she'd hung herself earlier in the season if it wouldn't have made her look weirder than she already did in front of Fried. She was stringing together awkward conversation starters. Most of them having to be about the amount of alcohol he'd been drinking recently _

_She was more than relieved at Lucy's declaration. It saved her from continuing her sentence. He had to do with his liver, and how he must be set on killing it. Lucky for her, he noticed the mistletoe, and something changed. Like a candle being relit, his eyes returned to its normal brightness as he looked at her._

And then he was kissing her. It began slow and sweet, almost like a dream. He tasted like coffee, and something vaguely alcoholic. But Mirajane didn't care, because his tongue nudged her upper lip just so. And his teeth grazed her bottom one in a tantalizing stroke that whispered for more. His breath was becoming shallower, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Mirajane would be lying if she said she wasn't hyperventilating. Her breath was coming so fast that her lungs ached. Her heart beat stuttered in her chest at such as speed that she thought it might actually stop for a quick rest.

She had to admit, even if it was inwardly, that this felt good, it felt right.

She didn't know why he hated the holidays so, and she wouldn't push him. She would be patient, a soft touch in an otherwise harsh reality. She would be strong, when he could not. She would be there for him.

"Mira," He rasped, breaking the kiss. Mirajane opened her eyes, and was greeted by his flushed complexion. Eyes still closed, Fried ducked his head lower, "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

And hopefully, he would be there for her too.


End file.
